Keep It Up ANDERBERRY KLAINE FIC
by eatsleepklaine
Summary: Kurt is currently on holiday break from CalArts. He's come home to spend time with his family, but ends up spending a lot of it at the Berry's house. Younger brother to Rachel, Blaine, has noticed Kurt has taken an interest. It plays out from there.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt had just finished his first semester at CalArts. It wasn't NYADA but it was better than a state university. He had actually found California to be a nice alternative to New York. He didn't get the bright city lights and Broadway, but he had a beautiful coastline, and San Francisco. And as much as he loved Rachel, it was nice to get some distance from her. He was heading back to Ohio for the holidays. A whole month in Lima didn't exactly sound appealing but he promised his dad he would come home. During his layover in Denver he turned on his phone and received ten consecutive texts from Rachel. He ignored all but the last one.

_Rachel_

_Can't wait for you to get here! I must let you hear my solo for spring competition at NYADA. See you soon :)_

LET me hear it? Like it's some sort of privilege. That girl will be the end of me.

He had promised her a sleepover, for old times sakes. He landed in Ohio around 8pm. He waited for his dad at baggage claim but didn't see him. He couldn't get a hold of him either. He suddenly felt someone grab him from behind.

_Oh my god Rachel! You almost gave me a heart attack!_

_Surprise? Sorry, I just got so excited when I saw you._

Kurt sighed and gave her a proper hug.

_It's fine Rachel, I've missed you too. Now, I must get my bag. _

Rachel gave a sweet smile to Kurt and headed over to the carousel to grab his bag.

_Kurt what is in this thing, a dead animal?_

_No. It's all last season's clothes. I have to update my wardrobe. I'm giving these to the fashionable challenged of Lima. _

_Of course you are. Ok, lets head out. I have barely been home today._

_Rachel, I need to go home. Why are you here and my dad isn't?_

_Oh yeah, your dad and Carole are actually in Mexico for a week. It was a last minute decision. They'll be back on Sunday. _

Kurt groaned and shook his head. They couldn't tell him that themselves? At least it's only a few days.

They were on their way to Lima, Rachel deciding to take a scenic route.

_Ok, well you can just drop me off at home then. Thanks for picking me up. _

_Oh no Kurt. You're staying at my place tonight. We haven't seen each other in months! You already have all your stuff with you. You can wear last season's pajamas for one night. '_

_Rachel I've been flying all day. I'm tired and not in the mood for a sleep over. Can we do it tomorrow? Please? I promise we can stay up all night and watch cheesy romantic comedies. _

Rachel pouted but eventually agreed. She dropped Kurt off at his house, but pleaded for him to change his mind. He said no, kissed her on the cheek, and went inside.

Finn was passed out on the couch, sports channel still on. Kurt went over, turned off the tv, and put a blanket over Finn. He headed to his room dropping off all his things by his bed. He was doing his nightly facial routine when he got a text from Rachel.

_Rachel_

_KURTTTT, please save me._ _I forgot how annoying my little brother is. I sometimes wonder if we are really related. _

_Kurt_

_You determined that a long time ago, remember? Science doesn't lie. Just shut your door and put in Chicago. He'll get bored of you eventually. _

_Rachel_

_I still think they mixed up something at the lab. Ugh, ok fine. I will see you tomorrow Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Don't even think of skipping out!_

_Kurt_

_I will be there. Good night._

Kurt finished his routine and slipped into some new pajamas he had gotten as an early Christmas present to himself. He jumped into bed remembering he didn't have to set an alarm for the next day. He smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

**bzzzz, bzzzz, bzzz**

Kurt awoke to the sound of his phone vibrating. He blinked a few times to get his eyesight back to normal.

_**Burt Hummel Calling**_

Kurt slid it open getting out a very drawn out "Hello"

_Hey Kid. Did I wake up?_

_I was just about to get out of bed,_

_Sure kid. Hey, sorry I didn't tell ya about the trip. We kind of planned it last minute. Needed a vacation. You can handle a few days by yourself right?_

_Yeah dad, I'll be fine. I'm sure I have plenty of people who want to see me. _

_Figured. _

Kurt could hear Carole in the distance yelling for Burt to get off the phone and come enjoy the beach.

_Go enjoy your time with Carole dad. I'll see you when you get back._

_Thanks Kurt. Make sure Finn gets up ok? He always sleeps through that damn alarm. He can't be late to the shop, he has to open. _

_Will do dad. Have a nice trip._

_Thanks, bye Kurt._

_Bye dad, _

Kurt walked towards the living room to wake Finn up. Finn was still in the same position as he was the night before. He was drooling on the blanket Kurt had put on him.

_Finn, Finn wake up. _

_Huh? Oh, hey Kurt. _

Finn rolled over and closed his eyes again.

_Finn, you have to open the shop today, get up. _

_Mmmhmmm. _

_FINN! _

_Ok ok, I'm up. _

_You have to actually get off the couch. _

_God, ok! You're worse than Burt. _

Kurt smirked at Finn and walked toward the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out some eggs and milk. He cracked the eggs, and made sure to only use egg whites. He pushed the eggs onto a plate and put some salt and pepper on them. He poured himself a glass of milk and sat down at the table.

_Couldn't have asked me if I wanted something?_

_Are you incapable of making eggs yourself? I can break it down for you if you wish._

_Haha, very funny._

Finn grabbed the milk from the counter and bowl from the sink. He opened the cabinet and grabbed some cereal.

_Cap'n_ _Crunch? Really Finn? You're a grown man, not a 15 year old boy. _

_Cereal is for all ages. There's not an age limit on the box. _

Finn points to a random spot on the cereal box. Kurt rolls his eyes and finishes his egg whites and milk.

_I'm going to get dressed. I trust you can pay attention to the time and leave for work before the shop is supposed to open?_

Finn mumbled something but there was cereal in his mouth so Kurt didn't understand a word of it. He walked off towards his room to get ready for the day. He didn't have anything particular planned until later that night with Rachel. He decided on pair of skinny grey washed jeans, a new button down navy wool sweater. Lima was definitely not the sunny bay area. He grabbed a hat and some gloves deciding to head out to grab some coffee.

Kurt spent most of the day sitting in a coffee shop writing new screenplays. He'd become fascinated with film while at CalArts. Most of the kids going there were either working in film, or planning on starring in said films. He'd been working on a new story about two men who meet in a coffee shop and instantly fall in love. Ok, so he wrote screenplays, but that didn't mean he was good at it. He just loved to write. Mostly he planned on acting though. He thought the stage was his calling but he'd found that he loved the ability to do a scene over and over again and perfect it more and more each time.

He looked at his watch and realized it was already five. He packed up his laptop and headed back towards his house. He made a simple salad and scarfed it down. He wasn't usually a fast eater but Rachel would kill him if he weren't there by eight. He packed a pair of PJ's, a pair of black dress pants, an orange dress shirt, and a white cardigan. Of course he brought all his facial creams and hair products in a separate bag. Always be prepared, Kurt's new motto.

He arrived at Rachel's promptly at eight. He knocked on the door and waited a minute for someone to answer. When no one came he went to knock again but the door suddenly opened. His hand hit Blaine smack in the chest. Blaine stumbled a little but it didn't seem to hurt him at all.

_Oh my god, I am so sorry Blaine! I…I was just…and-_

_Kurt, it's fine. It didn't hurt. Are you..um…blushing?_

_NO! I just, just let me in. _

_Yeah ok. Don't look so flustered._

Kurt made a noise to say "Whatever Blaine" but it came out more nervous than he intended. He just kept walking towards Rachel's room. He opened the door, walked in, and immediately closed it behind him.

_Ugh, I totally get what you mean about your brother. Complete annoyance. _

_See, I told you! Thank god you're here. I need a girl's night. Everyone at NYADA is competition. I can't do this with them._

Kurt rolled his eyes at Rachel and gave her shoulders a good squeeze.

_Well I'm here now. What should we watch first?_

_Let's do something a little different. How about A Chorus Line? _

_Yeah ok. That works for me. _

They ordered a large cheese pizza and a two-liter of coke. They devoured it all within minutes. Kurt immediately regretted that decision. His stomach was twisting and turning. He went to Rachel's bathroom but she told him to use the one in the hallway.

He washed his hands and decided to do his facial routine there. He was half way through when Blaine barged into the bathroom, wearing only his boxers.

_Blaine, can you come back in a few minutes?_

_No, actually I can't. You've been in here a half hour and I need to piss like sea biscuit over here. _

_Use Rachel's bathroom. _

_I can't. She'll crucify me if I even walk in there. _

Kurt was about to tell Blaine to leave when Blaine pushed past him and pulled out his cock from his boxers and started to pee. Kurt was a little more than uncomfortable. Blaine noticed Kurt looking and gave him a coy smile. Kurt looked back up and started rubbing his face with lotion.

_Rub any harder and you're going to take off all that precious skin of yours._

Kurt choked a little but gained composure again.

_Can you please leave? _

_Sure thing. Oh, but before I do, I should tell you, rocking a hard on while I'm pissing is a little weird. _

Blaine winked at him as he left the bathroom making sure his hand brushed over Kurts ass. Kurt shivered at the touch. He looked down and whined a little. Blaine was always attractive, but now that he was a senior in high school and had fully grown into himself, he'd gotten full on mega hot. Of course Kurt noticed the minute he walked through the door earlier but wouldn't quite admit it to himself.

If this was any indication of what his break was going to be like, he was in for one hell of a month.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the support so far guys, especially the people on tumblr!**

**The third chapter will be up sometime this week. I'm on vacation so I don't always have secure internet. Also just want to let everyone know early that I will be in Peru for 2 weeks starting the first of January. So HIATUS THEN! **

**Thanks!**

Kurt woke up early the next morning. Rachel was still fast asleep. He decided not to wake her and headed to the hallway bathroom. He noticed the door was cracked a little and the light was on. He knocked lightly.

_Who is it?_

_Kurt. Are you almost done in there? _

_Come in. _

Kurt hesitated for a minute thinking about what had happened the night before but eventually pushed the door open.

_So, did you sleep well last night? _

Kurt ignored him and grabbed the toothbrush he had laid there the night before.

Blaine started to lift off his shirt and Kurt noticed his well-toned abs. He could feel the blood rushing down. He looked away and kept brushing his teeth, trying to think about dead kittens. He looked over again and noticed Blaine pulling off his sweats.

_Blaine what are you doing?_

_Um, well I was in here to take a shower, so that's kind of the plan. _

_You could have told me to wait. Do you even know what boundaries are?_

_Maybe, maybe not. If you're uncomfortable you can leave. I'm not making you stay here. _

Kurt rinsed out his mouth and put the toothbrush on the counter.

_Whatever. It's nothing I haven't seen before, I guess. _

_Ok then. _

Blaine pulled his boxers down and Kurt let out a slight moan. So maybe he hadn't seen THAT before. Blaine chuckled and turned the shower knob all the way to hot. Kurt was still staring at Blaine, lost in thought. Blaine turned around to face Kurt again. Kurt's face went completely red. He noticed he was still in his pj's and felt a little embarrassed. Blaine seemed to take notice and walked towards Kurt. He was mere centimeters away from his face. Blaine put a hand out and pushed the door shut and locked it.

_What…what are you doing?_

Blaine started to unbutton Kurt's pj's. Kurt couldn't breathe, couldn't move. Blaine undid the last button and pushed Kurt's top to the floor. The rush of air hit him and gave him chills.

_B-bblaine, what-um-whats happening?_

_Shhhh_

Blaine kissed the area between Kurt's shoulder and his neck. He slowly moved down onto his chest leaving open-mouthed kisses on the way. He flicked his tongue at Kurt's nipple and Kurt's knees almost gave out. Blaine kept licking around Kurt's perk nipple moving his hand around Kurt's waist. He moved down his abdomen, kissing him down the middle while slowly moving his other hand down Kurt's back. When he got to Kurt's pajama bottoms he stuck his tongue under the waistband making Kurt shiver with excitement. Blaine removed Kurt's pajama bottoms and boxers off in one swift motion. Kurt kicked them to the side not really caring what happened to them. Blaine stood back up to stare right at Kurt. Kurt's breathe hitched for a second when Blaine's mouth met his. It was slow and steady at first. Blaine moved his hand around Kurt's waist again. He pulled Kurt in towards him so their erections were right up against each other. Kurt moaned a little too loudly. When his mouth opened a bit Blaine took that a sign to move in. His tongue slid into Kurt's mouth with ease. Kurt welcomed the new feeling. He relaxed a bit and put his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine and Kurt's tongues swirled with equal emotion. Blaine pulled away a bit and sucked on Kurt's lower lip. Kurt grinded into Blaine and Blaine let out a grunt. He grabbed Kurt's hips and pulled him up onto the edge of the sink counter. Kurt grabbed at the back of Blaine's hair pulled him towards him. Their lips crashed again this time with a little more force. There were teeth and lips everywhere.

_Kurt! Where did you go?_

Kurt heard Rachel scream down the hallway. He automatically pushed Blaine away. He pushed himself off the counter and motioned for Blaine to get in the shower. Kurt pulled on his pj's again quickly. He slowly opened the door and didn't see Rachel anywhere in site. He ran towards her room. She came upstairs after hearing the noise and saw Kurt sitting on her bed.

_Kurt, where were you? _

_Just went to the bathroom. _

The shower suddenly turned on and Rachel looked quizzingly at Kurt. Kurt ignored her look and got off the bed, heading towards the kitchen.

_So Rach, whats for breakfast?_

Kurt was able to get of the Berry household without Rachel questioning him about anything. Blaine had spent the rest of the morning in his room so Kurt didn't see him before he left. He got a ride from Finn back home during Finn's lunch break. He headed up to his room and fell onto the bed. What had he been thinking? Blaine is Rachel's little brother and he lives thousands of miles a way most of the year now. Kurt put his head into his pillow and let out a small scream. He felt his pocket vibrate and pulled it out.

_**Text**_

_**Blaine Anderson**_

Kurt had his number from high school just in case anything ever happened to Rachel. They'd never actually texted each other before.

_Blaine_

_Taken care of that "problem" yet? ;)_

_Kurt_

_No, not that it's any of your business. Whatever that was this morning can not happen again._

_Blaine_

_Why not? It was fun._

_Kurt_

_Because you're my best friends little brother and I'm almost never in Lima._

_Blaine_

_Rachel seriously wouldn't care. And you're making this out to be much more serious that it needs to be._

_Kurt_

_I only do serious Blaine. I'm not a fuck toy._

_Blaine_

_I didn't mean it like that. _

Kurt waited a while to reply.

_Kurt_

_Fine, I forgive you._

_Blaine:_

_:) does that mean maybe you'll come over again tonight?_

_Kurt_

We'll see

Kurt threw his phone onto the end of the bed. He sat at the side of his bed running his fingers through his hair. He wasn't sure if he should go over to their house or not. He figured he had some time to figure it out. His phone vibrated again, this time it was a phone call.

_**Mercedes Calling**_

_Hey girl._

_Kurt, please tell me you are free today. I'm not in town that long and I want to see you!_

_Yeah, I have time now. Want to come over?_

_Yes! Makeover? I need one._

_Of course. _

_Ok, see you soon._

Kurt hung up the phone and went to get all his makeover supplies out. He was always prepared and had several different shades of concealer. She showed up about half an hour later looking as radiant as ever. She gave him a coma inducing hug until Kurt told her he couldn't breathe. She let go and walked past him into the house.

_Yes, please come in. _

Kurt rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile. He had missed her. She was just as much as a diva as him. They went into his room and sat on the end of the bed.

_So, anyone new in your life?_

Kurt tried not to blush or seem flustered in any way but of course he couldn't completely cover it up.

_Kurt who is it? Is it cute? Of course he's cute. What's his name? Does he go to CalArts with you? Tell me!_

_Gosh ok. No, he doesn't go to school with me. Yes, of course he's cute, hot even. _

Kurt hesitated a moment before telling her his name.

_Mercedes, you have to promise to keep this to yourself. _

_Kurt, you can tell me. _

_It's…it's Blaine._

_Like, Rachel's brother Blaine?_

_No, another gorgeous Blaine with beautiful hazel green eyes and curly hair that makes you want to-_

_Do NOT finish that thought. Wow Kurt. How did this even happen?_

_Um…well _

Kurt went on to tell Mercedes what happened the night before but skipping a few details.

_You're life is so much more exciting than mine. I haven't even been with a guy since – _

_Ok you don't need to finish THAT thought either._

_I won't tell Rachel, I promise. But promise me you'll really think this through, before it gets to far? _

_Of course. I'm not rushing into anything. It's still a little weird actually. He's still in high school, and related to Rachel, which is a scary thought. What if he inherited all those horrible animal sweaters?_

Kurt shuddered at the thought of Blaine in a green sweater with badly knitted deer in the woods on it.

_Just don't do anything stupid ok? Now to that makeover!_

Mercedes was over for a good few hours before her mom called saying they had dinner plans. Mercedes kissed Kurt on the cheek and left the house. Kurt laid on his bed for what felt like hours. He was drifting off to sleep when he heard the door slam. Finn was home. He got off the bed and went downstairs.

_Oh hey. Football game on tonight. You in?_

_Um…actually I have planes with Rachel again. _

As exciting as that sounded, Kurt wasn't really in the mood to sit and watch football for three hours while probably feeling very sexually frustrated.

_Oh. _

Kurt had heard they broke up mid semester. Rachel wanted to have her new life be free of complications so she broke it off with Finn.

_Yeah, but maybe tomorrow?_

_Yeah ok man. Go do whatever you guys do._

Finn went to the kitchen to get what sounded like chips and soda. He yelled out to Finn asking if he could borrow the truck.

_Why don't you just use my mom's car? _

_Oh, yeah ok. _

_Key's are hanging in the garage. _

Kurt grabbed his winter coat, gloves, and hat. He headed out into the garage. Carole had gotten a new Toyota Prius via Kurt's suggestion. He grabbed the keys and opened the garage. He headed over to Rachel's house. Once he got there he realized he hadn't even grabbed any of his things. He walked up to the door and before he could even knock the door opened. Blaine was grabbing at his shirt. He pushed the door closed and pinned Kurt up to the wall.

_Blaine, your sister-_

_Is not home._

Blaine moved his mouth onto Kurts neck. He started to suck at a spot that made Kurt hard within seconds.

_Blaine, as much as I love this, and I do. Where is Rachel?_

_Out – with – friends._

Blaine said in between kissing different spots on Kurt's neck.

_Is she coming back?_

_No. _

Was the simple answer he got from Blaine.

Blaine moved forward feeling Kurt's hard on through his dress pants. He moaned at the contact and started grinding against Kurt. Kurt bucked forward. He put his arms around Blaine's waste and tried to pull him in even closer, if that was even possible.

_Too many layers._

Kurt said into Blaine's ear.

Baine grabbed his hand and they headed up to his room. Blaine shut and locked the door behind him. The night before flashed in Kurt's mind. Blaine grabbed him and pulled him onto the bed. Kurt landed on top of Blaine. The looked down and saw Blaine's lust filled eyes. He kissed his forehead, then his check. Blaine pulled Kurt in for a deep kiss. Kurt's tongue darted in and out of Blaine's mouth. Blaine moved his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt ended it by biting down a little too hard on Blaine's bottom lip. Blaine moaned hard into it. Kurt pulled Blaine's t shirt up and off his shoulders. He left it over Blaine's hand and wrists though. He pulled blaines arms up against the headboard. He slid his hand down Blaine's chest and abs. His hit Blaine's jeans and palmed his hand over his already very hard cock. He stroked it through the rough denim. He saw Blaine bite his lip.

_Kurt, please._

_Please what?_

_Please…stroke my cock with your soft hands._

Kurt let Blaine's wrists go and Blaine pulled the shirt off his hands and threw it to the floor. Kurt moved his hands down to unbutton Blaine's jeans and pull them off. Blaine was pulling off Kurt's sweater and his undershirt. Kurt palmed at Blaine's cock again through his boxers. After a minute he pulled the boxers off the gorgeous curly brunette.

_You are beautiful. _

_Mmmmphhh_

Kurt grabbed at the base of Blaine's cock and started stroking it up and down. His other hand was massaging Blaine's balls. Blaine was making the most incredible noises. Kurt leaned down to lick the head of Blaine's penis. He waited for Blaine to lift his hips to actually take him all the way into his mouth. He removed his hand from Blaine's balls and grabbed his hand. They entangled their fingers. Kurt wasn't sure if this was too intimate but Blaine didn't protest. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hair to push him down further onto him. Kurt bobbed up and down and sucked like there was no tomorrow.

_Kurt – I'm gonna – ughmmhmmm_

Blaine was coming furiously into Kurt's throat. Kurt swallowed all of Blaine's cum before removing his mouth with a loud POP.

_Kurt that was amazing. _

_Well thank you. _

Kurt smiled and gave Blaine a quick peck.

_Your turn. _

Blaine said staring into Kurt's eyes. Blaine started to shift down to pull Kurt's pants off when they heard the door shut. They heard footsteps, but more than one pair. Blaine cracked the door to see what was going on outside. He closed it slowly and just stared at Kurt.

_What?_

_Um…she's with…a boy. _

_Oh. OH! _

_Yeah. This is weird. _

Kurt started softening at the thought of Rachel with…o god ew. Blaine put his boxers back on and laid down next to Kurt. Kurt ran his fingers along Blaine's arm. Blaine's eyes started to drift and Kurt could poked at his side.

_Blaine. Blaine? _

He wanted to be mad at Blaine for not reciprocating but he just couldn't. Blaine was adorable when he was sleeping. Kurt settled in with him and Blaine face to face. Their hands intertwined again while Kurt drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for all the wonderful feedback and all the likes on tumblr :)**

**I took someone's advice and put all the dialogue in quotations. Sorry, I'm used to script writing because I was a film major and we don't use quotations for dialogue. **

**I'm still debating on how long I'm going to make this. It'll probably be over by the time the next Glee episode airs, jsyk. **

**Enjoy! Leave comments and suggestions please.**

**Here are the sweaters they were looking at in the store**

**.?categoryId=110&subCategoryId=1301&productId=51729 (the really ugly first one from Wet Seal)**

**.?categoryId=110&subCategoryId=1301&productId=52328 (the grey one with the belt from wet seal)**

**.?categoryId=110&subCategoryId=1301&productId=52643 (the third one from wet seal before they left the store)**

**.?productId=prod4780003&categoryId=cat60038&productId=prod4780003&categoryId=cat60038&addFacet=1002%3Acat60038 (this is the one they finally bought)**

Blaine awoke the next morning with Kurt curled up into him. He brushed a strand of hair out of Kurt's face. He slowly moved his hands out from underneath Kurt, and moved off the bed. He put some sweatpants on and walked out the door towards the stairs. He headed into the kitchen to grab some water. Rachel was standing by the fridge in a robe and some very disheveled hair.

"Hey sis, have fun last night?" He winked at her.

"Yeah, I did actually"

"Good for you. I doubt you've been having much luck with guys at NYADA."

Rachel gave him a dirty look as he grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and put it under the faucet.

"What about you baby brother? Don't think I didn't hear you when I came in last night."

Blaine chocked on some water.

"You ok?...Blaine?"

"I'm fine. And you didn't hear anything. I was just hanging out with a friend."

"If you say so. Can you stay in your room for like the next half hour while I kick this guy out?"

"Um, yeah I guess."

"Thank you." She smiled, kissed Blaine on the forward and headed back upstairs.

Blaine followed soon after and went into his room. Kurt was sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"Hey sleepy head."

"Hey. Is Rachel still asleep?"

"Unfortunately no she's not. But she did ask me to stay in my room for a while until this guy leaves."

Before Kurt could even get a word in Blaine was crashing his lips into his. He gasped into Blaine's mouth for a second. He eventually gained composure and pushed back into the kiss. They rolled around the bed for a while each planting kisses on different parts of each other's bodies. Kurt left a pretty good size hickey on Baine's neck. They heard the door shut downstairs and jolted out of their nearly perfect world.

"Blaine, he's gone. You can come out now."

Blaine didn't answer hoping his sister would just assume he had headphones on or had gone back to sleep. After a few minutes she opened his door. Kurt tried to get off the bed but ended up failing on the floor. Rachel looked at Kurt, who still had no shirt on. Blaine was looking towards the floor not being able to talk.

"Oh, hi Kurt! Blaine you could have told me the friend was Kurt."

Kurt got up off the floor and just stared at Rachel. Was she seriously this oblivious?

"Kurt, put a shirt on. We're going shopping today! I'll see you in a few minutes."

Oh my god. She really is that stupid, or she just doesn't want to even imagine the possibly of her brothers cock in Kurt's mouth. Either way, Kurt was happy. He knew the minute she figured it out she'd start planning their freaking wedding. She walked out the door closing it behind her. Kurt put on his undershirt and sweater on from the previous day. He NEVER wore the same thing twice but he hadn't brought anything else with him and he wasn't about to wear Blaine's clothes.

"Do you have hairspray and a comb I could use?"

Blaine motioned to his dresser. Kurt was able to get his hair halfway decent. He felt hands on his shoulders that started to massage him. God that felt good. Blaine leaned his head down and started to place an open mouthed kiss on Kurt's neck. He sucked at the pulse point and Kurt pulled at the curls on the back of Blaine's neck to get him even closer. Kurt knew he'd have a huge purple bruise there later but he was too far gone to care. Rachel knocked at the door.

"Are you ready yet? Come on Kurt I want to get there early."

Blaine pulled away seeing the area he'd previously been attached to bright red.

"Here, you can use my scarf."

"Uh, thanks."

Kurt turned around and grabbed the scarf from Blaine. He stared at the young man who still hadn't put a shirt on. He could definitely get used to looking at that. He leaned down and gave Blaine a quick soft kiss on the mouth. He wrapped the scarf around him and opened the door. He looked back at Blaine again, winked, and closed the door. Blaine stood there with his heart pounding in his chest. He snapped out of his haze and fell onto the bed.

"Wow, definitely need to wash these sheets."

Kurt and Rachel headed to the Lima Mall. It was no Union Square but it would do for the time being. Rachel had wanted to get a new sweater for Christmas. Kurt was hoping to at least persuade her to get something that didn't have dancing snowmen on it. Rachel parked right outside of Macy's.

"Oh no, Rachel no. We are not getting your sweater at…Macy's." Kurt said almost throwing up a little in his mouth.

"What's wrong with Macy's? I always get my holiday sweaters from there."

"Precisely. Ugh, come on. Let's go inside and check out some other stores."

"But Kurt I –"

"I don't want to hear it. This year we are getting you something decent! It's about time you used my impeccable taste in clothing."

Rachel knew she was going to lose this argument. They linked arms and went inside. They passed the horrible knock off designer clothes in Macy's. Kurt couldn't imagine what they were thinking, a lime green long sleeve dress with a pocket on the front? What is the world coming to! They finally got into the hallway and Kurt took a deep breath.

"Rachel, if I ever hear you went shopping there again, I will demand your head on a sterling silver platter."

Rachel frowned and looked at the floor.

"Ugh, that's not fair. You can't look at me like that. Let's just go look around at a few other stores ok?"

Rachel picked up her head and nodded at Kurt. Her smile was slowly coming back.

"Can we check out Old Navy?"

"You aren't serious are you?"

Rachel gave him a confused look.

"We will go to the only two stores for women that are halfway decent in this mall. Wet Seal and New York & Company. I will find something absolutely stunning for you. OK?"

Rachel beamed from ear to ear. She pulled Kurt's arm tight and they started walking into Wet Seal.

"What about this one?"

Rachel showed him a short sleeve wool sweater with a very deep v-neck and the most ugly pattern he'd laid eyes on.

"No, absolutely not."

Rachel groaned, "But Kurt, I like it!"

"Rachel, it's not even a full sweater. It has short sleeves. Who buys short sleeve sweaters? No one!"

Rachel pouted and went to put the sweater back. Kurt found a cute grey cable knit sweater with a crew neckline. He had a small removable black belt at the waist.

"Rachel what about this one?"

Rachel scrunched up her nose and shook her head.

"You will be the death of me women."

She came back a few minutes later with another monstrosity.

"Rachel, .that."

"I think it's cute. Look at the bow. Isn't it adorable?"

"No, it's horrendous. How do you even find these things? Come on we're going to the next store."

"But I –"

Kurt pulled her out of the store. She was stomping the whole way there. They walked into New York & Company and were greeted by a very attractive young man.

"Hi, my name is Madox. How may I assist you today?"

Rachel was smiling extremely hard.

"Hi, I'm Rachel. I'm actually trying to get a sweater but my friend here is being extremely difficult. Can you help me find something? You look like you have an eye for fashion"

"Well thank you, but by the looks of your friend here I think he could help you better than I can."

Kurt blushed. Was he flirting? No, it's Lima Ohio. This guy was definitely not flirting.

"I keep telling her I know what I'm doing but she insists I don't."

Madox smiled and walked them towards the sweaters.

Rachel nudged Kurt, "I think he likes you Kurt. You should definitely hit that up."

"Rachel, he does not."

"These are all the sweaters we have in stock. There are a few good ones in here."

Kurt smiled at the boy. They were about the same height, which was a rare occurrence for Kurt.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name."

"Kurt, my my name is Kurt." He said nervously. This boy WAS flirting wasn't he.

"Nice to meet you Kurt." He winked at him.

Kurt stepped backwards tripping over a rack of clothes. He stumbled to the floor bringing a few of the sweaters with him.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?" Madox put his hand out for Kurt to grab. He pulled him up to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm just a klutz." He noticed they were still holding hands. He let go, and his cheeks were burning.

"Hey, I think I found a sweater." Madox picked it up to show Rachel and Kurt.

"Oh it's so cute!" Rachel exclaimed.

"It's acceptable. I approve." Kurt said staring at Madox.

"Ok then, it's settled. We're getting it." Rachel was about to grab it from Madox.

"I can just bring it to the counter. Follow me."

Kurt was almost skipping to the counter. Rachel pulled out her wallet and took out her credit card. She handed it to Madox.

"I didn't even tell you how much it was."

"Oh, how much?"

"It's actually on sale. $23 even."

"Wow, that's a steal! Thank you."

Kurt was still standing there silent just watching the interactions between Madox and Rachel.

"Hey, I get off in a few minutes. Would you two like to get some coffee?"

Kurt's hand started shaking. He was about to say yes when he got a call.

**Blaine Anderson Calling**

"Hello?"

"Hey sexy. What are you doing right now?"

Kurt excused himself from Rachel and Madox and walked outside the store.

"I'm with Rachel at the mall. You know that."

"When are you coming back? I want to see you."

"You just saw me an two hours ago. I'm home for another 3 ½ weeks. I'll talk to you later Blaine."

"Kurt I didn't mean to be –"

"Clingy? Annoying?"

"Yeah."

"It's ok. I have to go though. Talk later?"

"Yeah, have a good day."

"You too."

Kurt hung up and headed back inside.

"Who called?" Rachel asked.

"Just my dad. He's having a great time."

"Oh, well that's great. They come back tomorrow right?"

Kurt had completely forgotten. They hadn't even told him what time they were coming in. He was sure they needed a ride back home.

"Yeah. Enough talk about my family. We'll meet you at Starbucks in 10?"

"Sounds great."

Madox handed Rachel the bag with the sweater in it. Kurt grabbed her arm again and headed out the door. He turned around for a second and waved bye. Madox gave him a huge smile and waved back. Madox was cute, Kurt couldn't deny that.

Madox was a charmer, that was certain. They talked about all the new fashion trends and how horrible rapmusic was. Madox had even mentioned that he had considered going to CalArts for music composition. Kurt could already imagine them singing beautiful duets together, him a countertenor and Madox a sexy baritone. He couldn't help let his mind wonder to Blaine though. What was even going on with them? There was SOMETHING there, but he just wasn't sure yet. They weren't dating though so he decided it was ok to go out with other guys.

Kurt had gone home to shower and change his clothes. Rachel begged him to stay over again. He grabbed a change of clothes, some PJ's and all his facial and hair products. Rachel had to pick him up because he had left the car at her house.

"Do you have to bring all that stuff?"

"It's necessary Rachel. I felt gross all day."

"About that. I'm not blind Kurt. I did catch you in my brothers room this morning with no change of clothes and no shirt on."

Kurt looked out the window ignoring Rachel.

"Kurt, it's ok. You two have totally been dancing around each other for years. As much as Blaine annoys me, I know he's a good person. But I am wondering why you were flirting with Madox today if you and Blaine are tog-"

"Rachel, we're not dating. We're…well I don't really know but we're not dating. We're not….not…we're not fuck buddies either ok? I just don't know right now."

Rachel shuddered at that thought.

"I love you too but I do NOT need that mental image."

Kurt laughed and smiled at Rachel. He reached over and hugged his best friend. They had come so far in the past few years. He knew that she always had his back and loved him. He loved her too.

"Well, we actually haven't even gotten that far. If that makes you feel any better."

"ANYWAY, I vote Sound of Music tonight."

"That sounds perfect."

Rachel was passed out an hour into the movie. Kurt grabbed his pajamas and skin care products and headed into the hallway bathroom.

"Hey"

"Ohmygodblaine. You scared the shit of me"

"Sorry, I didn't mean too. I just need to brush my teeth."

"Ok, yeah, that's fine."

Blaine grabbed his toothbrush and leaned over Kurt to open the medicine cabinet to grab some toothpaste. When his hand brushed over Kurt's shoulder Kurt tensed up. Blaine took notice and smiled. He proceeded to brush his teeth. Kurt kept thinking "How can he make brushing his teeth sexy?" They both finished about the same time. Kurt started to walk out of the bathroom but Blaine stopped him by grabbing his pajama sleeve and pulling him back in. Kurt was staring down at Blaine. His eyes didn't look lustful. They actually looked a little…hurt? Hmmm what's that about.

"Did you need something?"

"Rachel told me about that, that guy."

Kurt pulled away a little to get some space between them.

"Yeah, Madox. Nice guy."

"Nice? Is that what you want Kurt?"

Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's arms. They had gotten a little closer now. Kurt could feel Blaine's breathe on his jaw. He was starting to get a little turned on.

"Blaine, kiss me." Kurt's heart was pounding.

Blaine mouth moved to Kurt's shoulder. He put small closed mouth kisses along his clavicle. Kurt tried to pull Blaine up to his mouth but Blaine wasn't having it. Blaine put his hand under Kurt's top on his back. He started sucking at Kurt's pulse point, still bruised from earlier. He had put some cover up on it so Rachel wouldn't see anything when he took off the scarf. Blaine's tongue made sure it could be seen again. Blaine's hand moved down towards Kurt's ass. Kurt was ready for a full ass grab but Blaine moved his hand before he reached that far and brought it back around to cup Kurt's face. They were looking eye to eye. Blaine moved forward and kissed Kurt soft and slow. Kurt deepened the kiss a little letting his tongue slide in Blaine's mouth. Blaine pulled away and looked at Kurt.

"You are so beautiful."

Kurt blushed and looked down at his feet. No one had ever called him that before. He never thought of himself as hot or beautiful or anything of the sort. He was merely a walking mannequin. No sexual appeal at all.

"Kurt, look at me." Blaine grabbed Kurt's chin so he could look straight at him.

Kurt placed a small kiss on Blaine's lips. He grabbed Blaine's hand and lead them to Blaine's bedroom. They laid down on his bed staring at each other, not saying a word. Their hands were roaming on each others arms, faces, chests. Eventually their hands intertwined and they just smiled at each other, knowing this was as far as it was going for the night. They kissed briefly. Their eyes shut and they fell asleep side by side, noses touching, and hands never leaving the others.


	4. Update

I just wanted to thank everyone for reading this. I'm sorry I didn't continue it. I just got really busy with school and by the time I was ready to update again the timing didn't work with the story. So again, thank you for reading it. Check out my other stuff when you have the chance!


End file.
